<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cheap wine &amp; peppermint gum by idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336380">cheap wine &amp; peppermint gum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken/pseuds/idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken'>idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Feelings Realization, M/M, Teen rated because of alcohol, Underage Drinking, one swear word, stupid teens doing stupid stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken/pseuds/idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Tanaka realized, that he liked Nishinoya as more than just a friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cheap wine &amp; peppermint gum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Vomit<br/>(but it´s not graphic or anything)</p><p>English is not my first language!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started with the two of them stealing a bottle of cheap wine from Tanaka’s sister and ended with Nishinoya now hanging over the toilet, puking his guts out. Tanaka kept running a comforting hand over his back and saying things like: “That´s right, let it all out.” </p><p>Nishinoya rested his elbow on the toilet seat and run a hand over his completely pale face. “God, Ryuu, you really don’t have to watch this.” He sounded tired and exhausted and embarrassed. “Naah, it’s fine. I’m not that affected by puke”, Tanaka answered and gave him a reassuring smile, but Nishinoya didn’t see it because he was concentrating on somehow getting his surroundings to stop spinning. “How come you aren’t throwing up?”, he asked. Tanaka shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe my body just has more space to disperse the alcohol?” Nishinoya gave him a look that said: “Just don´t fucking say it.” And luckily Tanaka could read his mind, so he grinned and whispered: “You´re tiny.” For that his friend gave him a weak shove but was too exhausted to suppress a small chuckle. </p><p>He then sniffed, throat sore. “Alright I think I´m done … wait! …. Okay I´m done.” He stood up, but tumbled and grabbed the sink to not fall over, which wouldn´t have been necessary, considering that Tanaka had already reached out to catch him. “Come here”, the latter said softly and lifted Nishinoya up bridal style, to which the smaller one was surprised but too tired to argue. </p><p>Somehow, they ended up in Tanaka’s bed with Nishinoya snuggled up against Tanaka’s side and Tanaka’s arm around the small body, still stroking his back, both of them with peppermint gum in their mouths. “Do you feel a little better?”, the taller one asked after a while. Nishinoya opened his eyes. “Hm … I think you stroking my back helps a little.” And Tanaka could swear he saw a light pink tint on his friend’s cheeks as he said it and it made him smile. “Well guess I have to keep it up then, huh?” He expected a snarky remark. Nishinoya always had those. Even after throwing up all his insides, Tanaka still saw it coming. But it didn´t. Instead Nishinoya giggled and pressed his face against Tanaka’s shoulder to hide his blush. </p><p>It was a shy, quiet side of his best friend, that Tanaka hadn´t seen before. He decided that he absolutely loved it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>